User blog:Cupcakey/Cup's Fan Art New Deposit
Because the old blog is well, old, I decided to more to a new one, organized better, with more pics. Oh, and I'm going to close the request blog and add the requests here. Now, you can enjoy it xD Phineas and Ferb Original Style Gretchen.png|Requested by Lotta, a time ago. I didn't put it in any blog, so here it is. Beakjinda.png|My awesome Baljinda picture JessieNinja.png|I watched a time ago a film with three siblings that were ninjas. One of them's personality matched with Jessie's so good, especially in "the kick-butting scene". Too bad that he was a boy. IsabellaTeen.png|Isabella as a teen. Everyone drew her with a ponytail, so I tried something different. Also, I don't know what's with the attitude, I randomly drew it. BaljeetTeen.png|Baljeet as a teen. I loved Fossy's design and I tried to do it, failing.(Hair, Y U look so hideous? >.>). His face reminds me of an Internet meme. Excaliferb.png|(I ruined the epicness of this pic by drawing it >.<) Inspiration from the "Excaliferb!" episode. Candace and Stacy.png|20 years old Candace and Stacy. Candace's hair annoys me to no end. Little Stacy.png|I found this sketch and I wanted to colour it. Little Stacy. It's not very good, well. Baljinda child.png|This following pic is the result of my sick, twisted and weird mind. *drums* Beware... The first(and most probably the only) Baljinda child! I warned you. Phinessa child.png|Another result of my mind: A Phinessa child. Ferbella child.png|And to complete the "set"(for JS xD), a Ferbella child. She's actually normal compared to the others. And I named her Aleena. Glad you're back.png|I made this a long time ago, but I never had the chance to colour it. Mishti Teen.png|Mishti as a teen. Her outfit is from one of my mum's Indian soap-operas. Meap.png|My first PnF related pic, recoloured and stuff. IsabellaMyFairGoalie.png|I had this prepared for the first set, but I forgot to upload it. Isabella in "My Fair Goalie" outfit. PnF SW Parody.png|Star Wars parody: Phineas as Luke and Perry as Yoda. I know that wasn't Luke's outfit in The Empire Strikes Back, but I was lazy. And I must learn to make better backgrounds. Canderemy.png|Because I don't draw only Baljinda, there's a piece of Canderemy. I know I failed at Jeremy(his face is fat, his arms look like they're made of gum, etc.). Anyway, they're playing a video game and Candace is annoyed that she can't destroy some robots. And Jeremy is like "That's my girl." Teenage Baljinda.png|Did I say that I don't draw Baljinda? Well, there's a lighter one, where both Baljeet and Linda are teens(Linda's hair is shorter than in college, but longer that in adulthood). Baljeet looks weird. And I wrote a quick one shot for this time travel thing, but I'm sure that nobody is interested. TIaC5.png|Because I made that blog where I whined about not writing stories, I decided to continue my only story, Three isn't a Crowd. That's a future scene. Also, Willow belongs to Ferby. Izzie in Phin's Clothes.png|Nothing special, just Isabella in Phineas' clothes. Darn, her head is too big. Ferb dress.png|I had fun doing this one. Ferb in a dress, just as in this story. Asftsdsdg.png|Once upon a time, like a year ago, I created a weird OC(most probably I was "drunk" when I did xD) that didn't make so much sense. So, here I am again, giving a second chance and asking you, the awesome OC makers, for advices and stuff. Fountain.png|For "Forever Alone" day, that's in 2 days. You may consider it Phinbella or not, the only thing I care is that you'll appreciate that annoying fountain that took me over two hours to do it. TIaC6.png|Another scene from Three isn't a Crowd(is there even someone interested about this story?) This is a parody from action movies, where usually the hero holds the girl in air(here's reversed). It will be in Chapter 5(my favourite chapter). Also, Willow belongs to Ferby. Stacebert2.png|How could I forget this? Stacebert, for your pleasure. Candace in Jeremy's clothes.png|Candace in Jeremy's clothes, nothing more. TIaC7.png|Another scene from Three isn't a Crowd(Chapter 5, I've already written that part). I actually like the background, but I must practice on Willow. Well, Willow belongs to Ferby(Ferby, if you read this, please tell me what do you think about the part of the story with Willow- I hope that she's not OOC or stuff). Baljinda child 2.png|The Baljinda child strikes back. This draw shows more of her personality. And I may name her Tania. Iantha in Dress.png|Iantha. Because Lotta won a prize in my "once upon a time" Halloween contest, I have to make a story with Iantha. The base will be the one from my "Laugh" mini-story(Story Challenge). Iantha belongs to Lotta. Cassidy1 and 2.png|Present Cassidy with her future self. A story I plan to write for Izz(Izz, if you read it, I'd like you to answer those questions I left you in the talk page- I know they're a lot, but this story's base is the psychological relations of Cassidy). Cassidy belongs to Izz. Candace and Fred.png|Late gift for Nan. It's future Candace with Fred. I tried to dark his hair colour a little, like in your canon. And the way Candace looks like annoys me to no end. I hope you like it. TIaC8.png|Scene in Three isn't a Crowd. It doesn't look good, I know. Patty belongs to Maddy and Delilah belongs to Goth. Baljinda child 3.png|Every time I have an art-block, I draw her. All hail Baljinda child. SketchesCC.jpg|Sketches from my future story involving Izz's OC, Cassidy. Nothing special. Baljinda child 4.png|Baljinda child in a dress. CC1.png|I coloured this one. It looks pretty good. CC2.png|And this one. For Lala.png|Late gift for Lala. I hope you like it. Phineas and Ferb My Style/Other Styles VanessaMyStyle.png|'Nessa in my style. I messed up at the boots, I know. Doodled it in IT class. AltCandyMyStyle.png|Alt. Candy is my style. Her legs and the stick are pretty bugging me... Doodled in Biology class. AltCandy2.png|Another Alt. Candy. Different style(especially, the eyes), doodled again in Biology class. Dragon Phin.png|I made this for Goth a long time ago, but I never had the chance to upload it. Anyway, dragon Phin in my style. Ferb with rose.png|Originally, that was a sketch with a random guy. Then, I PnF-ed it, by adding Ferb instead of the guy with coat that held the rose. Then, my mum ruined the paper by using it at cake, so I had to redo it. Randomness, not related to PnF ClassmatesDoodle.jpg|A doodle with some of my classmates. I'm asking for opinions on this, before showing it to them. Myself.png|I needed a better pic with me. "It really is the most poetic thing I know about physics: You are all stardust."-Lawrence Krauss 19:31, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts